Special Needs
by Noble Creativity
Summary: In which Lukas and Emil's mother dies, so they have to take care of their younger half-brother Matthias who is special needs. ChildDenmark, very smart Child Denmark at that. Autism, OCD, Anxiety disorder. Cute little family story of how two hateful big brothers come to love their younger sibling. Best big brothers ever Child Iceland too! Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

** HI! This chapter is basically and intro/chpt. 1 so the beginning MAY sound a bit strangely written. **

**This ia a chibi/child Denmark story, with big brother Norway and middle child Iceland. It's a cute family story. Human!AU, human names used. **

**Also, please help me figure out what hetalia character I should pair up with Norway. Just give your suggestions in the reviews, plus tell me if you enjoy the story! **

**Please help me if you see something wrong with literature/grammar/spelling, I'll try fixing it ASAP. Matthias speaks differently though, so when he speaks its MEANT to be incorrect.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**WARNING: CHIBI!DENMARK, Child!Denmark, Big brother norway, possible relationships in other chapters, spoiled iceland, cuteness, autism, special needs, etc**

**If you feel something needs to be added to this list of warnings tell me, and I will be sure to add it.**

* * *

Lukas knew something was wrong when his little brother was born. He supposed Emil, his blood brother, also knew something was wrong. It was very strange to them, unearthly, probably unhealthy too. Though their mother treated him just like any mother would, even after the boy's father left. Lukas had expected the busy man to leave eventually. He'd never liked him, and his feelings were returned. The man knew something was wrong as well, which is probably a reason why he'd left.

Matthias was their new brother's name, named after their grandfather. He was born when Lukas was 15, and when Emil was 5. He was a needy child who cried often and needed help a lot more than Emil had needed when he was a child. Their mother had said that Matthias was _special _and that he _needed _a lot of help.

Lukas didn't understand his mother, why she didn't pay attention to him and Emil as much anymore. It annoyed him and so did this boy; his _brother_. That's why as soon as he was old enough he moved away, taking Emil with him for his mother's sake. He wouldn't have left his little brother behind only to be ignored anyways.

Lukas decided that Emil would be the main focus on his life and he would treat him as if he were his own kid. Other than that his focuses were school related and his part time job. He worked very hard all of the time, and it did pay off. He'd gotten a rather excellent job as a journalist and looked at himself as a very well respected individual.

One thing though Lukas did not expect was for his mother to suddenly die.

Emil had been devastated, he cried and bawled for days on end but what upset Lukas the most was the boy. His younger brother now stood before him with wide naïve eye, the same blue of his mothers. Apparently Lukas and Emil were now his caretakers so he'd been dumped at the house earlier in the day. Only Emil had been home, and bless his heart he didn't know what to do so he just left Matthias out in the yard until Lukas had returned.

Lukas, was furious to say the least. He had never wanted to see this child ever again. His wild hair and face reminded him to much of the man who'd hurt his unforgivable mother's heart. The hatred was deep and unpleasant, and _anyone _could obviously tell he was pissed just by looking at him. This boy though didn't seem to notice.

To Lukas' surprise he simply stood there like a doll, waiting to be spoken to, and begrudgingly Lukas allowed him to go inside of the house. The small boy was… disturbing to Lukas. It only angered Lukas and Emil just avoided entering the room as the boy placed himself on the couch. Lukas gave the boy a pointed look, in which the child scooted off onto the floor. He stood and stared at the sitting child before opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Who you?" The small boy asked rather loudly. Lukas looked at him surprised, had his mother never spoken of him? Him or Emil?

"I'm Lukas-"

"Oh! Y-you're my brother!" He interrupted again, this was making Lukas angrier.

"Look," Lukas said snippily, making the little boys smiled disappear slowly, "I am your _half_-brother. It is the same with Emil who is in the other room. I don't want to hear you say that I am your brother. You will refer to me as _Lukas_ and only that. Same goes for _my _brother Emil," Lukas growled. The little boy blinked at him before nodding with the little understanding he'd grasped, "Now how old are you?"

In response the little boy held up his hand, showing all five of his fingers. Lukas sighed and his body tensed, he wouldn't lose his composure right now, even if this insufferable child was in his presents. Lukas combed his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. He looked at the child again and then to the boys two bags of luggage.

"You'll be sleeping in my office for now. Follow me." Lukas waved his hand at the boy. Instantly the boy jumped to his feet and pulled the two bags over to the staircase Lukas had begun to walk up.

Lukas watched as the child struggled to get his suitcases up the stairs. Around the time he was at the ninth step Lukas had become impatient. Normally he was known for his patience but he was in a situation where he absolutely wanted to hurry and get this child out of his sight. When he reached down to grab the luggage from the boy, they were quickly pulled away from him.

"I go-got this," the boy said quickly as he hesitantly looked up at Lukas with a frown. Lukas narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms unhappily, "I-I-I-I-I-I-eye," the boy looked away as he tried to speak but eventually shut his mouth and continued trying to go up the stairs. He bit his bottom lip while he struggled, "I got thi-s." he repeated.

When they finally reached the top of the stair Lukas lead the boy to the office. He was happy he still had yet to set his laptop back up in the room; he could do his work in his room. Lukas walked over to a futon and unfolded it into a bed. He looked back at Matthias who was looking around the room curiously. Lukas cleared his throat and pointed to the now bed, Matthias blinked but quickly walked over to the bed in understanding. The 5 year old pushed his suitcases under the bed as to keep the floor looking clean.

"Do not touch anything in this room at all." Lukas stated immediately. The boy looked around one last time before slowly nodding. Quickly Lukas turned around and headed for the door.

"W-wa-it!" The boy said quickly. Lukas turned to stare at him while he struggled to form words, his speech failing him. Slowly Matthias became silent and looked down, "neba mine…" he said silently.

"Emil will bring you your dinner. Stay up here until I can figure things out," Lukas said before closing the door. It wasn't as gentle as he had hoped for; he'd slammed the door closed.

* * *

"Why is _he _here?" Emil asked quietly as they ate. Lukas looked over at him, and sighed.

"Because apparently our dear mother thought it would be funny to send her troubles to us." He was quick to answer his younger brother, "what was he doing when you were up there?"

"He wasn't doing anything, just listening to music on a tablet of some sort…" Emil said with a sigh, "It'd be nice to have a tablet…"

"You have a laptop and an ipod Emil."

"I know…" he sighed again then slowly began to eat his food. Lukas heard a creak and looked up to see Matthias. He narrowed his eyes about to say something crude before the boy quickly went over to a sink with a fold up stool; Lukas supposed it had fit in his suitcase.

He watched as the boy unfolded it and stood on it. Soon the boy reached for the faucet and began to clean the dish. He placed it in the dish drainer and scrubbed his hands and upper arm furiously. He gulped and looked over at Lukas before folding his stool back up and walking back up the stairs silently. Lukas sighed and turned away from the doorway to look at Emil who stared back at him.

He shook his head before continuing to eat his food silently. Emil also continued after a short time of thought. Honestly Lukas did _not_ what so ever understand this child. He wasn't like Emil who, as a child, was very respectful and could _speak _properly. Emil had been a wonderful child, so cute and happy over the simplest things; well he never admitted to liking something though. It was all part of his personality, the one Lukas found so dear to him. Like when he said 'big brother' on rare occasions when he really wanted something.

Emil suddenly looked up quickly when he'd finished. He placed his dishes in the sink and walked into the living room, only to return with a large box. It looked rather heavy but it apparently wasn't. He placed the box on the table beside his brother, who looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Emil shrugged and went over to his seat once more before opening his mouth to speak.

"It's from mom," he said quickly and sighed, obviously not really wanting to talk about the woman. He clenched his fists and took a moment to breath, "The guy who dropped him off gave it to me. I guess… mom knew she was… dying…" Lukas slowly looked over at the box before giving in to his curiosity and opening it.

Inside of the box was freshly packed parcel full of medication for Matthias. He placed it on the table before taking out a large envelope addressed to him, and another addressed to Emil. He handed it to Emil, who took it gratefully. Lukas sighed, opening his slowly. It was a large group of papers, typed and well taken care of. The first one was obviously old, and as he flipped to the last paper it looked more recent. Slowly Lukas began to read…

_Dear Son of Mine, _Lukas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_You're probably rolling your eyes right now at this lengthy letter I've taken great time to type out to you. Most of it, as you've probably guessed is instructions about your little brother… well Matthias, but right now it isn't about him! This right now is about you! Don't forget that I still care for you very much…_

_Lukas, I was very sad to see you leave me with Emil. For a while, I'll admit, I was angry at you. I was angry because you hadn't taken any time at all to even try to understand, but now I see it was me. I was the one who hadn't taken the time to understand… I am sorry for that. You left when you were 18, so now you should be around 20? You've been gone for what seems like so long…_

_While you were gone I became very ill. It was difficult for me to hear that I had been diagnosed with Bronchial Cancer… I know I'm going to die while you're around 20… Emil is 10 right now I bet. You know how you're body knows things, well I just knew I was going to die around now… I am sorry for leaving so suddenly, I'm sorry for not being there, and I'm especially sorry that I couldn't save your father. I apologize for everything, probably in a futile hope for yours and Emil's forgiveness. _

_You probably hate me for sending Matthias to you but take it as a complement… I couldn't have thought of anyone better. No one is as dedicated to things as you are Lukas and I know that you may hate him right now, but please try to love him. Try to love him for me… He is probably very scared right now and doesn't understand a thing…_

_As you should know Matthias is autistic, please I beg of you to treat him right… I know you can, that's why I chose you to do it. If you don't its ok, because I understand why you wouldn't, but at least let him stay in your home and not be put in foster care… He is very special and needs your help…_

_I don't know how to put this in a way that will help you understand, probably because I cannot…_

Lukas read silently, soon hearing Emil let out a silent sob. He slowly looked over at his brother, placing the letter/manual on the table. Lukas stood up and hugged his younger brother, rubbing his back slowly. Emil put the letter on the table and wrapped his arms around Lukas, hugging so tightly Lukas believed he would start crying as well.

"What did it say?" Lukas asked quietly.

"She said that… that it was her fault and I wasn't at fault for anything. That me and you were right! I should be happy! I'm not happy! She was wrong and she admitted it and I'm not happy about it! Lukas she knew she was going to die and she didn't tell us because she was scared we'd hate her more!" Emil cried. Lukas took a deep breath and petted his brother's hair gently. "She… she gave me her bracelet…" he said after calming slightly. Emil pulled away… "What did she give you?"

"I haven't looked yet…" Lukas said, staring at the envelope before shaking it out. There was a small clanking sound and he stared down at what had fallen out.

On the table was a hairclip, a cross hairclip to be more precise. It was something his mother wore at all times, other than sleep and bathing. She constantly made a point to somehow include it in her daily outfits. Lukas felt himself swallow hard and gripped the metal cross tightly, but not enough to warp it. It was now Emil's turn to comfort him. He hadn't shed one tear over his mother, but seeing something he was fond of be placed somewhere it didn't belong… it made him soft.

Lukas quickly shook his head and loosened his grip on the cross. He took a deep breath before hugging Emil tightly. He sighed and tried in vain to stop his tears, taking deep breaths. Bless Emil's heart, he'd began to cry too. Lukas didn't know how he would cope with knowing his mother had died. She had died and she didn't even have the decency to tell them until afterwards. Putting them through this sudden experience…

* * *

"Hurry up," Lukas growled as he stood outside of his office. He needed to drop Matthias off at his _special _school, and drop Emil off too. It had only been two days and still this child's presents just made Lukas touchy.

Lukas did admit that the child wasn't too much of a hassle, always staying quiet. He only came out of the room to ask a question, or to clean his dishes. He'd be proud of his mother for her hard work, but he didn't respect her enough for that. Gingerly he caressed the hairclip which now held his hair back. He sighed in relief when the door opened. Before him stood a very silent and not dressed appropriately little boy. Lukas clenched his fists before kneeling down in front of Matthias and fixing his simple school uniform. The little boy smiled wide…

"Thank you Lukiss." He said simply, not a single stutter in his voice.

Lukas rolled his eyes before noticing the boys skin was red in places. He quirked and eyebrow and took the kids arm, rolling up the sleeve to inspect whatever this was. The skin looked like it was a rash, but it hadn't been there a few moments before. Lukas sighed and glared at the little boy unhappily, he swore that if he had to take this child to the hospital, next time it wouldn't be for a simple rash.

"I had a bath," the kid explained quickly, getting nervous, "I-I-I-eye had tah get aw deh germs off! So I scwubbed a lot. Momma he-helps m-m-m-me get th-em off…but sh-she c-can't no more so I-I do it myself…"

Lukas blinked in surprise at the boy before opening his mouth. He closed it quickly when the boy pulled his arm back and rolled the sleeve down. Matthias looked away, before an alarm blared from his satchel bag. The child took the tablet out of his bag, it was black with a red cover meant for protection purposes.

"I-I need tah take my medicine," Matthias said quickly, looking at Lukas expectantly. Lukas sighed and motioned for the boy to follow.

Downstairs Emil was sitting quietly at the table, and Lukas looked at him apologetically. He got a glass of water and opened the three pill bottles, handing the small pellet like things to Matthias. One was called Concerta used for ADHD. The second one was called Serotonin, used for anxiety. Finally the third which was called Inderol, which is used to treat headaches and increase the effectiveness of the Concerta. Lukas didn't really care about what they meant, but the day before he'd taken time to sit and read the manual his mother had written.

"Doesn't he need to eat with medicine?" Emil asked suddenly, pulling Lukas from his thoughts.

"I dun h-ave to e-eat," Matthias quickly answered, "I-I can e-eat at m-y shool." Emil simply silenced and turned back to his own food, deciding to ignore the five year old; yet he was happy with the answer he'd been given.

Lukas narrowed his eyes at Matthias, now finding his voice annoying. He quickly shook his head back and forth, leading both boys into his car. He made sure that they were both buckled up before pulling out of the driveway and made his way into town…

* * *

Lukas gripped his steering wheel tightly as he waited outside of the small school building. He'd texted Emil and told him sense Matthias' school was closer he'd pick him up first today. Of course he wasn't happy about this, and he would probably never do this again but he needed to get home quickly today due to a meeting.

When the forsaken child finally came out of the building he looked around a little before smiling widely and getting into the back seat of the car. Lukas was greeted by loud and wild babbling of the child. It only made his headache even worse and he began to see red as he drove.

"And and de-n me and Mrs. Vander made macaroni pictures! I-I made one foe y-"

"OH GOD SHUT UP!" Lukas growled loudly. Instantly the noises ceased to exist, he angrily glanced in the mirror to see the boy biting his lip. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, deciding he wouldn't anger Lukas anymore. Then it was silent.

* * *

When they had arrived home Matthias quickly went inside without a word. Lukas heard his office door close and smiled as he sat on his bed to begin the meeting. It wasn't long before the meeting ended, and as he worked on his knew article he heard a thump in the other room. Lukas furrowed his brow and blinked as he heard an alarm sound. The thumping didn't stop though, and neither did the alarm.

Lukas growled a bit and stood up from his bed. He opened the door, heading straight to his office door. His expression softened when he saw Emil there, the boy looking very confused. Lukas motioned for his younger brother to go elsewhere. He would take care of this disturbing sound, he wouldn't let Emil have to handle this.

When Lukas opened the door Matthias was over leaning on the wall, banging his head on it. He was very tense and this confused Lukas, just making him angrier. He stomped over to the boy and grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, but that's when the boy suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs. Lukas was startled by the child's sudden outburst of noise and instantly let him go. Quickly he left the room, the child still screaming, and grabbed his mother's manual. He skimmed through the papers until he found it…

_Lukas, Matthias suffers from a severe anxiety disorder. Because of his autism he cannot really learn to control himself or handle it. You know when he is in an anxiety attack when he is silent, then begins hurting himself. Do not touch him right away or he will begin to scream or attack you. Approach him slowly and let him know everything will be ok. It normally happens an hour after 3:00pm when his medicine wears off, on days that he has been upset by something. If you accidentally didn't follow these instructions, ask him a conundrum…_

Lukas put the papers back down and thought very hard, blocking the screaming out of his mind. When he finally had the right question to ask Matthias he quickly stood up and left his room. He slowly walked into the office and sat on the floor beside the screaming boy. Lukas took a deep breath and sighed, cracking his knuckles.

"If you try to fail, but succeed, then what have you done?"

Matthias' screams quieted down and he looked at Lukas slowly, gulping and trembling. Lukas watched as the boy sat up and his face was mixed with deep concentration. He sat there for a long time simply watching Matthias come down from his high. The child took deep breaths and rubbed his sweaty palms on his tiny uniform.

"D-en y-you hab succeeded at f-failing," Matthias squeaked quietly. Lukas sighed and crossed his arms. He shouldn't be mad at the child, he was family after all, "I-I um sorry…" he said quietly, his bottom lip.

"For what?"

"Sc-sceaming," he answered quietly, "and for taw-king in da car…"

"No it's ok," Lukas said, sighing loudly and shaking his head, "I should not have yelled… Just don't go screaming again ok?" Matthias nodded quickly, then stood up.

"I-I made you and Em-Iiiil a picture toeday… I-I awso made mommy one to-o! Wh-en I see her I-I wi-ll gi-ve it t-oe her."

"Really? Why would you make something for me and Emil?"

"W-ell mommy sai-d I sho-ld be ni-nice to y-yo! S-she said tha when she-e dies I-I'llww be li-ving here and tha I need to no-t make y-oe mad…" Matthias said, nodding quietly to himself, "S-so mommy r-reawy like ed my pictures… a-and I thought I-It would ma-ke yoe happy t-too…"

"Hm…" Lukas said nodding quietly, "What else did she tell you?"

"Sh-e s-aid I needed toe l-listen toe you, b-because you d-don't l-like pe-ople who don't lis-ten," He said nodding in complete understanding of what his mother had said, "A-and thah yo-u don't li-like wen pe-people canno-t tawk right…" he looked down nervously, "I-I'm sworry…"

"It's ok…" Lukas sighed and stared as the boy stood up and went into the connected bathroom. He watched the boy step onto the stool that hadn't been moved sense yesterday. He turned the sink on and washed his hands, probably of the sweat that had been on them.

Matthias took a generous amount of time to clean his hands, making sure to get between his fingers and under his nails. Lukas remembered reading somewhere that he wouldn't eat food if he'd seen someone touch it directly. The child was very clean, sometimes to a harmful extent; for example, the scrubbing himself raw. Lukas looked around and saw that his office was in perfect condition. He hummed lightly and spotted the child's alarming tablet.

Lukas stood and walked over to the device and read the alarm to himself. It said, 'time to take deep breaths!', so Lukas supposed it was a reminder to keep calm while his medicine wore off. Lukas skimmed through the things on Matthias' tablet. Most of it was simply learning books and speech practice.

Lukas didn't know what to think of all of the things that displayed themselves on Matthias' reminder list. It looked as if the child really relied on the device for memory, or to just keep calm. Lukas looked at Matthias when he came out of the bathroom, looking nervous. Lukas stared at him before being handed a wipe. Lukas blinked…

"We was on floor… yoe hands awe dirty too right? N-now my… my tab-late is t-too…" Lukas nodded and took the wipe, washing the tablet and his hands in the process. He then handed the device to Matthias. The small boy willingly took it and placed it gently on his bed, "Tank you…"

Matthias hummed and opened up his satchel bag, pulling out two pieces of construction paper. There was a huge smile on his face as he handed the pictures to Lukas, who took them hesitantly. Lukas scanned over the childish pictures before sighing. They weren't bad at all, so he couldn't make the kid sad…

"Y-you dun hab to h-hang thum up or anyfing…" the boy said quietly. Lukas looked at him and took a deep breath before kneeling down on one knee and bringing the boy into an embrace.

He was tense and unhappy about the boy, but he was still his brother. Matthias was _his _and Emil's _brother_. Not only that but this child _needed_ his help with simply everyday things. He was special, not just _special _but truly special. Lukas smiled when he hugged him back, bringing the boy closer to him. Yes, right now he was letting himself be friendly, and yes he ws still angry about Matthias being there; but he really shouldn't be mad… It isn't like he could just leave him alone for the rest of his life. He was bound to eventually accept his younger _half_-brother, why not start now?

"I will hang them up… Now, I'm sorry how I've been treating you… You don't deserve that. I know you usually slept with our mother, so if you must you can sleep with me or Emil from now on. It is up to you, I need my office back eventually anyways…" Matthias' face lit up in a huge smile, "You can eat with us too… but as you should know we like silence…"

"So I-I can note talk when we eat?" Lukas nodded and Matthias did too. He smiled at the little boy before gently picking him up and snuggling him. Matthias and laid his head on his chest, "Can I help cook?" Lukas nodded, before leaving the room with him.

* * *

Lukas watched as Matthias ate quietly at the table, then turned his attention to Emil who was doing the same. Emil was silent for a reason that was different than Matthias', Lukas knew that. Emil was being silent, not because he _hated _Matthias, but because he didn't know what to talk about. Emil brought his eyes up to Lukas, they were questioning him. Lukas simply gave a small smile in return.

"Emil, did you see the picture Matthias made you at his school today?" Lukas questioned. Emil blinked and looked up again when he was handed a piece of paper. He took the picture and stared at it closely, before staring at and expectant looking Matthias.

"Oh," Emil said quietly, gulping and turning his attention back on the picture, "It's nice I guess…"

"Would it be ok to hang it on the fridge with your pictures, or should we put Matthias' pictures somewhere else?" Emil was quiet for a long time, biting his lips nervously…

"I uhm… I think w-we should keep his pictures safe until we can find a good place for… for them…" Emil said hesitantly. He obviously didn't want the boy to get upset, but at the same time was being his usual spoiled self. Lukas understood though, he supposed Emil would need time; just like Lukas needed time.

"That's fine," he turned his attention to Matthias, who was oblivious to Emil's real thoughts, "Matthias… We will keep your pictures in a special folder for now ok? Just until we find a good place for them…" Matthias nodded and smiled widely.

"O-Ok," he said before taking a rather large bite of his food.

Silence returned to the table and Lukas sighed to himself, slowly eating his own food. He told himself that everything was going to be ok, that he could take care of another child. It isn't like was in the pits financially, quite the contrary. He'd been given a raise not too long ago and he was sure to get a promotion sometime within the next two years. He'd be able to convert his office into a room for Matthias, it was originally meant to be one anyways. He could make his room his office.

As the plans rolled out in his mind he watched Matthias get up from the table and put his dishes in the sink. The child grabbed a chair and cleaned his dirtied utensils himself. Lukas made a not that he needed to get stools for around the house, because it was obvious Matthias liked being able to have some independence. Soon Emil stood up too and waited beside Matthias patiently, so that he could also clean his own dishes. Emil usually didn't do chores, but Lukas supposed he was trying to make sure he didn't forget him over Matthias.

Lukas smiled, caressing the soft metal of the clip on his head. He didn't want to do anything _for _his mother, but he did always enjoy proving her wrong. He would prove to her that he could love both Emil and Matthias equally, and be the **BEST** big brother in the entire world; while having a job and bills to pay. He'd show her, he would show her that he could be something she never was…

* * *

**Did you enjoy the story? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**Who do you think would be a good match for Norway? Tell me please!**

**Did you see anything wrong grammar wise? Help me out and I'll fix it!**

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

**This is a chibi/child Denmark story, with big brother Norway and middle child Iceland. It's a cute family story. Human!AU, human names used.**

**The pairing challenge so far is:**

**America: 1 vote**

**Belgium: 1 vote**

**Crack pairings never go wrong right? Please add or vote!**

**Please help me if you see something wrong with literature/grammar/spelling, I'll try fixing it ASAP. The younger children in this story speaks differently though, so that does not count.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**WARNING: child Denmark, big brother Norway, possible relationships in other chapters, spoiled Iceland, cuteness, autism, special needs, etc.**

**If you feel something needs to be added to this list of warnings please tell me and I will add it.**

* * *

Matthias bounced up and down as he walked through the store with Lukas and Emil. His eyes were big and wide and he hopped happily. Of course he was wearing his special germ boots, he didn't touch anything either because they had germs too. He hadn't wanted to go to the store at first, because of the germs, but Lukas put a magic spell on his clothing to make them germ proof! He hadn't known his big brother was magical! He was still worried though…

Lukas had assured him he'd put the germ spell on his and Emil' clothing too, and on the cart; basically everything that they put into the cart was going to be germ free. Matthias went over to Emil happily; in return the boy simply looked at him nervously. He smiled big and took Emil's hand, laughing a little. He returned the smile with a small one, and let Matthias continue holding his hand. Matthias was ecstatic. He was happy that over the time he'd been living with his brothers that they'd accepted him. Of course he didn't know how exactly it came to be, or exactly how he did it; hell he didn't even know if he did do it. He just knew they were nicer now.

Matthias scanned the area around them, before his eyes fell on a boy with spikey blonde hair and olive colored eyes. He stared blankly at him before the boy's face became very bright red with anger. Matthias narrowed his eyes at the boy and stopped walking completely. Emil looked down confused, but it was too late. Matthias had let go and charged at the other boy angrily. The boy, did the same to Emil's surprise.

Emil immediately grabbed Lukas' attention as the two boys began to try tearing each other apart. Lukas quickly dropped the items into the cart and ran over to the two fighting boys, trying to pull them apart, but to no use. He ended up getting bitten and felt his own anger rising. As quickly as him, a woman came over, blonde hair and green eyes like the little boy. She picked up the boy, who was a relative somehow, with ease. When she did Matthias went up too, but eventually gravity got the better of him and he fell to the floor.

Lukas picked Matthias up and motioned for Emil to come over to them with the cart, he did obediently. He brought his attention to the woman who was at the moment punishing the child. Lukas put Matthias in the back of the cart they had and when Matthias opened his mouth Lukas quickly shushed him. He was worried for him though, the obvious split lip and bite marks in every visible place with skin. Lukas knew he would break down when he came down from him anger high because of the unsanitary marks.

Lukas turned around to the woman who by now had put the boy in a harness and also placed him in the back of her own cart. The little boy glared daggers at the lady, but his attention went back to Matthias ten times worse. Lukas knew Matthias was glaring back just as much. He was glad it wasn't Matthias who was the biter of the small brawl. He also was disappointed because the other boy was obviously hurt less than Matthias, but then again Matthias wasn't fond of physical contact. Why in the world had he attacked this boy then? What had set him off? He was positive Matthias would have been hesitant to even engage in a fight like that.

"My greatest apologizes for my nephew…" the woman suddenly said, looking very nervous, "He doesn't mean it-"

"How does he not mean it? He attacked my brother…"

"He's schizophrenic… I _trusted_ him to take his medicine this morning _but_," she looked over her shoulder at the boy, "he didn't…"at this the boy looked away quickly, "Again… I am very sorry… W-wait a moment, that's Matthias from the school?"

"Hm?" Lukas raised his eyebrows in questioning. The woman looked as if relieved, which was odd to Lukas.

"I understand what's going on… Uhm a few days ago when I enrolled Tim, him and your… brother? Yeah, they both got into a verbal fight… I was thankful nothing happened physically at the time…"

"That's the boy?" Lukas blinked, then looked at Matthias. The boy's glare was unfaltering. He remembered Matthias mentioning something about a boy at his school picking on him.

"Again, I am… I'm very sorry. He has had a hard time sense his mother was arrested, so he's acting up more than usual."

"It's ok, I suppose." Lukas sighed, he snapped his fingers at Matthias, "stop now Matthias." He said darkly, the boy hesitantly brought his gaze away from Tim.

"I'm so embarrassed, if there is anything I can do please tell me…"

"Try to make sure he gets his medicine…" Lukas said, turning away from the woman with a deep sigh. He patted Matthias' head, "Let's try to make sure this doesn't happen again." Then the woman nodded and walked away quickly. Lukas narrowed his eyes at Matthias. The boy now finally calming down, "Matthias look at me," hesitantly the boy looked up at him, "violence is _never ever_ good, do you understand?"

Matthias nodded as he began to shake, looking at his marked up arms. He started to breathe in quickly and tremble. Lukas took a deep breath and shushed Matthias, gently picking him up from the cart and holding him close. He rubbed circles on the child's back. He was surprised when Emil came over and hugged as much of Matthias as he could. He probably didn't want Matthias to be upset and have a break down.

Over the past month Matthias has only had two break downs. The first was from when Lukas had yelled at him, and the other happened while Emil was home alone with Matthias. They had been playing outside and Matthias had fallen in the mud. His poor baby Emil had to take care of the screaming child until Lukas had gotten home. Quickly Lukas had explained what to do so that if it happened again Emil understood what to do. Lukas petted Emil's head and also hugged him, before slowly placing Matthias down in the cart again…

"Hey, hey, we will get something yummy if you can calm down Matthias. Can you take deep breaths? In, and out…" Lukas smiled when Matthias sat very still and began doing that.

From what he'd gathered over the month, his little brother always tried to be braver than he actually was. He _wanted _to be brave. He'd even told Lukas that he was the king of something or another. Probably some world he'd made up. He also found that Matthias without his meds was something he _never _wanted to deal with again. He was a hyperactive squealing mess of anxiety and loud noises. It'd taken hours to get him to finally go to sleep; he'd even had to wrestle the child. He was much stronger than he looked too…

* * *

Lukas gently dumped water over Matthias' head. The little boy reached for some soap and handed it to Lukas happily. Lukas smiled and gently dumped another cup on the kid's head, before looking over to Emil, who stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He laughed at his little brothers pouting face before sighing and putting some soap on his hands.

"Emil, if you _really_ want to, you can get in the bath." He smirked and turned his head back to Matthias.

"No way," was Emil's immediate answer, "I'm too old for that."

"You're never to old for me! You're still a little baby-"

"LALALALALALA! I can't hear you!" Emil yelled covering his ears and quickly leaving the doorway. Lukas smirked when he hear his door close. He turned back to see Matthias scrubbing his arms really hard. Immediately he grabbed his wrists and shook his head.

"Not so hard, trust me, that doesn't help anything…" He sighed, "It actually hurts you and you can get an infection more easily. Wash like this…" Lukas gently scrubbed his back and arms. Matthias looked down and pouted slightly before smiling wide at Lukas.

"J-job day!"

"Hm?"

"A-at sch-ool. We ge-t to bring our p-parents to tell their jo-ob!"

"Oh you mean career day?" Lukas blinked, he hadn't even thought his school would have days like those.

"Y-yeah…" Matthias said a bit upset he'd gotten it wrong, "U-uhm the paper i-is in my bag! C-can you go?"

"We'll see…" Lukas said nodding, "I'll look at the papers when we get downstairs…"

"O-ok!" Matthias said beaming happily.

"Alright I think we are done here! Let's get you dried off and put some ice on your arms…"

* * *

Lukas sighed, reading over the few bills and papers he needed to go over. It was sort of difficult due to the two boys who had squished themselves up against both of his sides. Of course was wasn't going to wake them, in a way it was quite comfortable; in this strange way of knowing he was the only person they had in life, and he was willing to let them squish him. Lukas would let them. He would let them cuddle so much his lungs collapsed.

All that mattered right now was that they were happy, and Lukas was bound to keep them happy. He wasn't sure if he could make Matthias' career day, but he would definitely try to make it. For the next week his schedule was tight because of the new articles he had to write about something that had been affecting the public. He had no idea what he should write about though! He'd probably write about the huge gap in the American Economy. The inequality of income really was upsetting for some people in this country.

Of course this wasn't a problem for him, but there are some people out there who it did affect; he couldn't ignore that. He actually felt sort of bad for those people, he'd been one of them when he was younger. It was difficult to watch his mother struggle with income and money. They'd moved to America when he was around 9 or 10, before Emil was born. The school systems were decent and so on, but the economy was still a gasping mess of thrown away dollars.

He hoped Emil would never have to take care of money like that, he hope he could just have the money and take care of it. That's why Lukas had made sure to put him in a good school, he was proud of Emil too because his grades were already very nice for an elementary student. Lukas didn't exactly know how Matthias' school worked, but if he made it to the child's career day he might learn a bit.

"Economy gap it is then," Lukas said, writing down his article idea on a spare piece of paper. He placed the rest of the papers on the coffee table when he was done reading them.

He looked at each boy for a while, gently petting their heads before smiling to himself. Emil slowly opened his eyes from the slumber he'd been in. He yawned sleepily and stretched out on the couch like little kitten. Lukas couldn't help but squeal to himself, his baby was just SO cute sometimes. Of course he didn't show these feelings outwardly; it'd be against his pride. Emil sat up slowly and scooted closer to him, then sighed.

"Big brother," yup Lukas knew Emil wanted something now, "can you take me upstairs?" There it was. Lukas sighed and petted him.

"Alright…" he said, slowly getting up from the couch. Matthias whined lightly at the loss of his side cushion. Lukas smiled and lifted Emil up, then did the same for Matthias. He realized it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, and quickly took careful steps when he walked up the stairs. He was thankful Emil had left his bedroom door open and he opened it the rest of the way with his foot.

In the room he gently put Emil on his bed. Emil yawned again and crawled under his blankets. He watched as the little boy snuggled up close to his blankets. The sight was just too adorable for Lukas and he let out a small chuckles. He knew Emil was putting on a show but he still couldn't help himself from leaning down and snuggling him lightly. Emil whined and batted him away.

"Good night Emil," Lukas said.

"Good night…" was muttered softly back.

* * *

Lukas closed his laptop quickly and packed it up, looking at the time. He had ten minutes, only ten minutes until he had to be at the school for Matthias' career day. He'd told his boss and gotten concent, now it was only a matter of getting there now. He would only be there long enough to explain his job, and eat lunch with him. He'd made sure to squish it into his schedule, but it was like putting a puzzle piece in the wrong place for him.

He opened his car door and quickly drove down the road, feeling irritated because during lunch break there was a lot of people. He looked at the time and drummed on his steering wheel nervously. Finally when traffic began to move he hurriedly drove the short way to the small school where Matthias was waiting for him.

Once he was there he quickly jumped out of the car and walked into the unfamiliar building. The walls were friendly and colorful and it sort of made Lukas uncomfortable. He slowly walked into the office area after a woman stared at him long and hard while he gained his composure. Once in there he gave a small smile to the lady.

"Hello, my name is Lukas... I'm here for Matthias..." he said quietly. The woman smiled at him and nodded.

"The only Matthias here is Matthias Køhler. I assume you are his older brother Lukas?" Lukas nodded, "Alright, you're just in time, please follow me to the classroom he is in."

Lukas followed the lady silently through the brightly colored building. It was quiet, nut not in a disturbing way. It was quiet in a comforting way, one that let minds and thoughts think freely. Lukas smiled to himself when the woman stopped in front of a room. Outside the door were a few other parents, who regarded him kindly.

The lady walked off and Lukas leaned silently against the wall beside a tall american man. He looked that same age as him, only with a younger air about him. He smiled at lukas, azure colored eyes sad yet happy. Lukas nodded to him before looking ahead in a patient fashion.

"Who's your kid?" Lukas heard the man ask him. Lukas looked up again to see the other was looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh," Lukas said, "Matthias..."

"Really? That kiddo's yours? He's quite friendly you know, Allistor talks about him a lot."

"Oh, well I'm his elder brother not his parent... uhm Allistor? Yes I believe he has mentioned him as well... But says Allisore..."

"Oh, haha yea he's got a speech problem right?" Lukas nodded at him, "Allistor told me about it a bit, but he goes on rants all the time so i wasn't really listening."

"Rants?"

"Yea," the man sighed, "He gets frustrated very easily because of his anger... and he'll be talking or well babbling happily one moment then go off on this long ridiculous rant about how much he loves and hates trains..."

"Really?" Lukas said raising his eyebrows, he wasn't really one for talking to strangers but he supposed this guy was alright.

"He's major bipolar... Sucks that this week is his last here, he's gotta say goodbye to all his friends and stuff..."

"Why's that?"

"Well..." The man looked away, looking ashamed, "I just don't have a good enough job to keep him and his brothers in the school... When their mom died I used her funds to put them in this school and now..." he sighed, "I just, my job doesn't pay enough... it doesn't help that I'm in college either. I'll probably have to quite college too..."

"Oh," Lukas said suddenly feeling awkward, "uhm... I'm sorry for the loss of their mom... at least he and his brothers have you..."

"She died a while ago," the man said, "I'm not their dad, they all have different dads actually... Uhm she was my best friend... my family hosted her as a foreign exchange student when we were younger. I kept up our friendship afterwards... Then she passed away and I was the one she said in her will. I'd been their godfather for a while so they were sent over to me."

"It's very kind of you to have taken them in..."

"No one else would take them... and you can't just put them in foster care... they'd all be separated..."

"I see... my name is Lukas by the way..."

"I'm Alfred," he said, smiling slightly at the change in conversation, "So what is your job exactly?"

"I'm a journalist... I guess you could say. I write about big and small things, sometimes other companies by my articles and such. What about you?"

"I have a few jobs right now actually... None are full time... I only came here so that Allistor could have someone to eat with afterwards."

"I see... What were you in college for?"

"I wanted to be a doctor, I'm pretty good too... but the time you have to give for that job is ridiculous... and I have kids to worry about..."

"Wanted to be a hero?"

"Yeah... basically..."

"Well, you took in unwanted children... thats a pretty big thing you know..." Alfred smiled at him amused. He nodded.

"I guess you're right..."

"You know... I'm doing an article right now about the gap in income and economy... you wouldn't mind an interview would you? I'd pay you..."

"Really? That'd be great!" he laughed happily, his face lighting up. Lukas smiled back slightly and nodded. He looked over when the door opened and a woman motioned them inside.

Once Lukas was in the room Matthias darted over happily and took Lukas' hand. Behind him was a red haired boy who was a little taller. he had an angry look on his face but it melted a little when he saw Alfred. Lukas supposed this was Allistor, and his assumption was proven when he went over to the American. Lukas noticed the other children herd over to their adults, well the ones who had parents there anyways.

He noticed the boy who'd been at the store with them too, with the woman. He seemed a bit more dull, almost zombie like though. Lukas assumed his medicine did that to him. Lukas felt Matthias tug at his hand, so he looked down at the giddy child. He was almost blinded by his smile and wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes Matthias?"

"Can Awiso-re c-come pl-ay after shool?" He asked. Lukas blinked then looked over to Alfred who'd somehow gotten near the door again. The boy hug off of him and was asking questions. Alfred looked up and stared at him too.

"Sure," Lukas said, looking back at Matthias, "but only is Allistor's parents say its ok..."

Matthias was shining brighter than his computer screen at night. As quickly as he came over he left and darted over to Allistor and Alfred. He joined the battle of trying to talk Alfred into agreeing to the play date. Alfred looked nervous before looking back at Lukas. Lukas sighed and made his way over. He picked Matthias up before smiling at Allistor.

"I can take him home with Matthias and he can even stay the night," Lukas said, "It's up to you though..."

"Oh," Alfred looked at Allistor's hopeful eyes.

"Peas Awfred! Dun say I cannae go! Peas?" Allistor begged, lukas noted that his green eyes were very expressive.

"Accent..." Lukas said quietly, where was this kid from?

"Oh uhm he's from the UK... and i suppose you can go... just don't get in trouble ok, you won't be allowed to again if you do..."

"Ok Awfred... Thank yah!" Allistor smiled brightly, and Lukas put Matthias down when he began to wiggle.

The two boys looked giddy, and quickly went over to their spots when the teacher called for them to sit down. The career day was going very well, and Lukas knew already that the teacher was friendly with Alfred. The way they shared a few glances here and there, it kind of made him want to move away from Alfred. Well, being in a room with a lot of people was making him nervous. Lukas didn't really like groups of people…

"Matthias, you and your… brother can come up now!" The teacher said excitedly, making Lukas cringe a little bit. Matthias quickly shot up and went over to Lukas, dragging him to the front of the room.

Lukas _knew_ he shouldn't be shy in front of a group of little kids and their parents, but he found his cheeks slowly becoming red. To any other person he looked like he was just standing there with no emotion, but to Lukas he looked like a deer in headlights. Finally though he was able to speak up a little, only when Matthias pulled his hand down thought.

"J-journalist," he said nervously, "I'm a Journalist. I write articles about various things, then businesses by them from me. I work for a company that has me write articles about big news, but sometimes I write about small things for other companies…"

A few of the kids looked bored; there isn't a reason they wouldn't be. Writing about news sounded pretty boring. Lukas had thought the same when he was younger, why would you want to write stories about news? Lukas found he had a talent for writing while he was in school. He never joined speech, that'd have been too scary for him. He did enjoy writing though, telling stories and even trying to make novels but he never finished those. Short stories were simple and he could make a living by it…

"Basically I write short stories for people to read, not all of them are about news… sometimes I write about an experience or interview people like a detective…" that seemed to get their attention, "I even write stories about cool restaurants and food. That's about it though," Lukas scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Do you write about Matthias?" He heard the teacher say quietly, Lukas smiled slightly.

"I have… but not anything I'll sell." Lukas said quietly. He smiled at the woman before he went and sat down again beside Alfred.

* * *

"I know, I know, I'm late," Lukas sighed as he waved off his boss, Tino. The small Finnish man sighed and followed him.

"Yeah, I know it was important," he sighed and stared at him as he sat back down at his desk. "How far are you on that article?"

"Pretty good, it's the only big one for this month though… you know my policy. Writing about economy isn't my thing…"

"I don't think anyone enjoys that…" Tino said, sitting down, "I'm thinking you should write for a parenting magazine. I got an offer… I know you recently got your other little brother…"

"Word travels fast as always…" he said glancing up at his boss, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Haha," Tino scratched the back of his head nervously. Lukas knew he intimidated the small man, but he guessed he was sort of used to being intimidated. He saw him talking to the janitor a lot; he was a pretty scary guy.

"Sure," Lukas said as he turned his attention back to unpacking his laptop, "I think I can do that… I need to leave early today… I'll stay in late tomorrow."

"Sure," Tino said smiling wide because he'd agreed to the parenting magazine, "uhm just get your work done ok?"

"Yeah," Lukas nodded with a sigh, "I have to work Tino…"

"Yes, right," he then stood up and left.

* * *

**Be sure to add a vote and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ITS BEEN A WHILE**

**I recently had to get a new computer, so I had to completely re-type this chapter pwp**

**Pairings so far:**

**America: 2 vote (in the lead!)**

**Belarus: 1 vote**

**Belgium: 1 vote**

**PS! The more votes the more that character will appear in the story!**

** Crack pairings never go wrong right?**

**Please help me! If you happen so see a grammar/literature/spelling error tell me! I will fix it as soon as I can!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia!**

**WARNING: Chibi Denmark, big brother Norway, cute little Iceland, possible relationships in other chapters, possible crack pairings, cuteness, autism, special needs, etc.**

**If you feel something needs to be added to this list please tell me and it will be added when the chapter is updated!**

**THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO STOP READING BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED, BUT IT IS ADORABLE SO HOPEFULLY THAT MAKES UP FOR ITS SHORTNESS.**

* * *

Lukas sighed as he parked his car in front of his house. He'd stayed late at the office on a _Saturday_, Tino better be happy. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his things as he got out of the car. It was 7pm, and by the way the house glowed with light his brothers were still awake. He was frustrated because he had dozens of tiny journals to write, so he wasn't in the most miraculous mood.

He walked up to the house to hear loud music blaring, and raised an eyebrow. Normally on late nights Emil and Matthias were sleeping already. He sighed again, this time very deeply, and opened the door slowly. He stood in the doorway hearing a racket from upstairs. He furrowed and closed the door, placing his bag more comfortably on his shoulder.

"HI LUKAS!" he heard Matthias squeal, Lukas looked over and his eyes immediately widened.

Barreling towards him down the stairs was two young boys on a mattress. Lukas panicked and dived out of the way, hearing the thump of pillows against the door. There was loud laughter that followed, then Lukas found himself being climbed on by two wild children. He felt his anger build up in him to the very brim. Lukas wanted to be mad at them he wanted to yell, but what came out of his mouth was bubbly laughter.

"Rawr!" He suddenly yelled, making Matthias squeal again and jump off his back. Emil laughed and faked a scream then ran away, Matthias quickly following him. Lukas got up quickly, leaving his things on the floor and chased after the two.

"Run!" Emil giggled as he held Matthias' hand. Matthias smiled big and pointed to a closet. Emil nodded and swiftly jumped into it with Matthias.

"I'm coming for you," Lukas cooed as he crouched through the hallway. He smirked when he heard the familiar giggling of the two. He was completely out of character, and he knew it, "What is that I hear? Emil?" he jerked open the guest room door, only smiling more when he heard them muffle more laughter.

Slowly Lukas crept over to the closet door he knew his brothers sat behind. There was a small gasp and the noises immediately silenced. He grinned widely and quickly jerked the door open. This action was followed by two screeching children, who just ended up laughing when Lukas scooped them up in a big hug. He laughed and began ruthlessly tickling both of them. Emil kicked and laughed so hard he wasn't even laughing, he was just wheezing out air. Matthias was giggling so hard Lukas was pretty sure he was crying.

"Alright now, why are you two mattress surfing, hm? You two should be in bed," Lukas said, letting them both calm down from their giggle fits.

"We got bored," Emil answered, smiling wide, but scratching the back of his head nervously, "and there was a mattress… and we…"

"It's fine," Lukas laughed lightly, ruffling Emil's hair kindly. He then picked Matthias up and helped Emil up, "You two need to get ready for bed ok? Common let's get pj's on. I'll make a small dinner and we can eat ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" Matthias bounced in his arms excitedly and Lukas nodded.

"Yay!" Emil laughed hugging his brother happily.

* * *

Lukas got out of the car silently, then helped Matthias out as well. The small boy bounced happily and squealed, Lukas tried to grab his hand but he darted off in another direction. He turned around quickly to see he was just running over to Allistor, and an equally unsure Alfred. He smiled at the man and Alfred returned it. In his arms was a little kid who obviously wasn't doing so well.

"Oh my, what's wrong with him?" Lukas asked immediately.

"Artie hash a cold," Allistor said. The small child in Alfred's arms hesitantly peeked out from under the green blanket he had and looked at Lukas. His cheeks were red and he must have recently been crying.

"Yeah," Alfred said, petting the small child's head. "I have to take him to the doctor…"

"You're walking?"

"Oh…" Alfred looked down nervously, "I ran out of gas… in the parking lot here… and well… it isn't too far away…"

"What about the other kids you have to watch?"

"They… they are sleeping… in the car… it won't take me long!" Alfred smiled widely before quickly walking off. Lukas frowned and scratched the back of his neck…

"Where's Alfred's car at Allistor?" he looked over at his little brother and the red headed child.

"It's convertible van!" Allistor said smiling a little bit, "it's reeeaaalllllyyyy big!" he pointed in the direction they came from and Lukas nodded.

"Alright, you two go inside now ok?" They both nodded and turned, running into the building.

Lukas sighed and turned in the direction of the van. He stared in the direction for a while, before walking. He didn't exactly know what he was doing but just the thought of a few kids being alone made his stomach curl in a disgusting way. He shook his head and walked a lot faster. It took a while, but he eventually found a conversion van in a well hidden parking space. Lukas hesitantly went over to the window and peeked inside, he saw a coat that he remembered Alfred wearing so he was sure this was his van; but he didn't expect to see what was in front of him.

Alfred wasn't just using a van to drive around in; he was LIVING in the van with these kids. Yes it was very clean and obviously well taken care of but there were still three children in the car. One was awake and staring right at him with a great frown. Lukas wasn't intimidated by the look though; the child's terrified eyes were enough to make a contrast. He was older than Allistor and obviously related to him.

Beside him were two other children, one looked to be around 4 and beside him was a baby. Yes a baby. Lukas sighed and leaned against the van quietly, annoyed with how Alfred was living. Annoyed with how he was treating these children, he cursed the parenting magazine for making him soft! Curses cute little children and their bambi eyes of doom….

Lukas stood against the van for about three hours until he saw Alfred walking towards him. He raised his eyebrow at the American when he spotted him. Alfred became overly nervous and obviously slowed his pace to take longer. It was like he was a teenager getting punished over something he _knew_ he did wrong. Lukas sighed and shook his head.

"Hey…" Alfred said, shifting the little kid in his arms.

"Get those kids and follow me…"

"Oh… ok…" Alfred nodded and peeked in the window. The older child came up to the door and opened it for him, "common Patrick… wake Dylan up and I'll get Seamus ok?"

"Where are we going?" the boy asked, he looked around 9 or 8 years old.

"We are going to go with my friend here, all of us. Ok?" the boy looked at Lukas quizzically but nodded slowly and disappeared back inside of the van. Lukas knew the boy looked very angry, angry against the world and probably himself…

The side of the van opened and Alfred reached in to grab the baby but Lukas stopped him and gently took Arthur before he did so. It was obvious that Alfred was tired, and probably needed to rest. The older boy looked the same way, and Lukas just shook his head. The four year old climbed out of the van nervously and held onto Alfred's hand.

"Why isn't he in school?" Lukas asked looking at the older boy. He backed away from Lukas and hid behind Alfred.

"He was suspended… because of anger issues… but I punished him… and he's be forgiven…"

"I see…" Lukas nodded and began walking, Alfred and the children followed closely.

"I…" Alfred tried to say but he was obviously very embarrassed.

Lukas turned and looked at him silently, then looked down at the small child in his arms. Arthur was sound asleep with his small mouth handing open for him to breath. Lukas supposed the child's nose was plugged up from the cold. He smiled at the small kid, probably around two or something considering how small he was. He looked over his shoulder at the baby Alfred was holding. The thing was sleeping soundly in his arms and the other children around Alfred were watching Lukas intently.

They walked for a while until they got to Lukas' car that was still parked at the school. Lukas stared at Alfred, who had a very confused face. He motioned to the car with his free hand and Alfred seemed to understand as he got the two older children into the car. He buckled them up before sitting in the passenger seat and buckling up himself. Lukas climbed into the driver seat, letting the small child sit in the back with his older brother; the kid buckled him up in Matthias' car seat.

"Where… where are we going?" Alfred asked quietly, looking very unsure.

"To my house…" Lukas said bluntly, before pulling out of the parking spot.

* * *

"Whoa…" Alfred said as they pulled up to the large house. It was the first time he'd spoken the hole way there and when Lukas looked in the rear view mirror he saw that the older child, Patrick was it? Well he was obviously impressed as well.

"Thank you…" Lukas said with a small smile. He unbuckled and got out of the car, helping the children in the back seat out while he was in the process. The older boy looked very hesitant and only proceeded to climb out when he saw Alfred helping the other two.

"Why are we here?" Patrick asked in a very unhappy voice.

Lukas didn't answer the child, he simply walked up to the house and unlocked the door for Alfred and the kids. Alfred looked very guilty, he must have assumed what was going on already. Lukas wasn't surprised really, Alfred was obviously a very smart guy. He led the kids into the house and Lukas closed the door after them. Alfred scratched the back of his head, then turned to look at Lukas.

"I have to go to work," Lukas began, "I have plenty of Disney movies they can watch and I do have an old cradle in the basement. It was here when I bought the house. There's snacks and food in the kitchen, and a futon bed upstairs you can use… I'll be back later today with my brothers. Just… don't make a mess…"

"I…"

"It's ok… you can stay here until you finish school… But I do expect you to get a job and so forth. I have a bike in my garage."

"I… I'm sorry you don't… I can't take this offer."

"You have to take this offer unless you want them to be taken away… What do you owe the Allistor's school?"

"500 bucks… And another… another 200 for broken property stuff that Patrick did…"

"Oh… I didn't know he went there…" Lukas blinked.

"They… they all need special care cuz their mom was… she did a lot of bad things while she was pregnant..." Alfred looked down nervously at the baby in his arms, gently petting the orange fluff on his head.

"It's fine. That isn't a lot of money to me anyways. I have to go, I'm meeting with someone important today. I'm lucky my boss has let me be out this long… don't make a mess. I'll pick up Allistor..." And with that Lukas turned and left.

* * *

"Finally!" Tino exclaimed as Lukas walked into the small lounge area, "You are late I was so worried!"

"My greatest apologize Tino, and ma'am." Lukas nodded to the owner of the parenting magazine. She was quiet and her narrowed eyes obviously must have frightened Tino a bit.

"I do not like waiting Mr. Bondevik." She said coolly before sipping her drink.

"My apologizes, Ms. Arlovskaya…" Lukas nodded before sitting beside her. Tino swiftly fled the room like always avoiding contact with someone he isn't quite comfortable with.

She looked at Lukas for a while simply an unhappy stare, before she placed her cup down on the coffee table of the room. Her black dress was lace covered and Lukas knew automatically it was from a personal designer. Her hair was held out of her face by a black bow, but really it didn't stop a few strands from falling.

"Do you have children at home Mr. Bondevik?" She asked, finally placing her eyes on him again.

"Yes ma'am, I do." Lukas nodded.

"And a wife?"

"No ma'am. I take care of my two brothers."

"What are their names?"

"Emil, he's 10. Then there is Matthias, he's 5." Lukas said, "What about you?"

"I have two of my own siblings as well. Ivan is 10 and Maria is 8. Tell me, do any of them have special needs? I heard from Tino about your little brother… can you explain more? My little sister have a memory loss disorder."

"Ah yes," Lukas nodded, "Matthias he is autistic… on top of that he has an anxiety disorder and is OCD."

"Have you ever thought of making him magical paint?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I've worked with children a lot. Austistic children love to express themselves but can often have a lot of trouble doing so… Sense he has OCD too he might be scared to get paint on him. If you make paint with him, and add some glitter to it while you make it, you can claim the glitter make it germ free. Then he can paint… Just be sure to have the right supplies around when he suddenly really wants to paint because he may use your walls..." She smiled slightly at Lukas.

"I… I've never thought of that before…" Lukas looked at his lap when the woman chuckled.

"Glitter glue, glitter paint, etc. They all can be used like that. Ivan, he used to get a lot of nightmares. Even though he special needs like Maria, I was still able to put water in a spray bottle and call it monster repellant."

"Oh, that's ingenious I need to do that." Lukas said, smiling slightly at the woman.

"Anyways," she sighed happily, "I need an article about a struggling parent. A few stories for my magazine would be good, and I'll possible need more." Lukas nodded.

"I'm actually helping someone right now in a situation like that…"

"Perfect," she smiled, "that seems very generous. Hopefully he agrees to this proposal. Tell him I'll pay him a nice sum as well if he does agree… Just as long as there is a good story behind it…" she suddenly became very dark.

"O-of course." Lukas was feeling quitter nervous all of a sudden.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review and VOTE!**

**Also help me if you see a grammar/literature/spelling error!**

**Poor baby Artie is sick!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**Pairings So Far**

**America: 3**

**Belgium: 2**

**Belarus: 1**

**The more you vote the more the extra will appear in the story! **

**If your see an error please tell me and I'll fix it ASAP**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Hetalia**

**WARNING: Chibi Denmark, big brother Norway, middle cute child Iceland, babies, children. autism, possible pairings in later chapters, special needs**

**If you feel something needs to be added to this list of warnings please tell me and I will add it on the next update.**

* * *

Lukas watched Alfred sit on his couch nervously as they both shared cups of coffee. He turned his attention away from the man to look at the baby he held in his lap. Lukas had been surprised when Alfred had actually let him hold him. He stared up at Lukas with wide green eyes and bounced happily. He really liked the buttons on his shirt too and was grabbing at them.

"Uhm… be careful he might actually manage to get them off and eat them." Alfred said quietly.

"Alfred… I doubt he would be capable of breaking thread… he's just a ba-" Lukas immediately quieted down when he felt his shirt rip. He snapped his head back towards his lap to see the small baby pulling on the shirt and ripping it.

"Yeah he can do that too…" Alfred began to chuckle lightly as Lukas was given the most evil look from the small infant when he tried to take his shirt back, "they all can do that, pretty strong…"

"Pretty strong?" Lukas managed to remove the child from him and gave him to Alfred, "You need to put a super suit on that child. You don't understand, this fabric is not…. You can't just _rip_ it."

"Well apparently you can," he smirked, "he's a strong little man, just like his brothers! Isn't that right Seamus?" he tickled the baby who giggled softly, "But your stubborn just like Patrick and won't go to sleep…"

"Yeah," Lukas said standing up, "I'm going to go change and head to bed… You'll be ok down here?"

"Dude you ask me that every night, I've been here for a week, been sleeping on the couch for a week. I think I will be fine." Alfred smiled wide. Lukas nodded, looking around at all of the medical books beside and around the couch. He couldn't deny the fact Alfred was a hard worker, it was quite inspiring. "See you tomorrow... I'll get Seamus to sleep eventually."

"Alright…" Lukas turned and took his coffee cup to the kitchen before heading upstairs. He combed his fingers through his hair and took his hair clip off.

He walking into the bathroom once he was changed to begin brushing his teeth, but blinked when he saw Patrick sitting in the empty bathtub with a pillow and blanket. He furrowed slightly at the child before going over and checking on him. He sighed before shaking the boy slightly, when he didn't wake up Lukas hesitantly lifted him out of the cold structure. He was not very light at all, heavier than Emil; and Emil was older. Lukas left the bathroom and went into his office where the three other boys slept. Allistor was sprawled out across the futon and the two smaller children were cuddling happily with him. Lukas now understood why the book wasn't in here and left the room. He walked into Emil's room and gently placed the boy on the floor.

Lukas looked over at Emil and Matthias both sharing the twin bed together, then smiled when Matthias snuggled his pillow happily. He felt almost bad for having to wake them. He shook Emil slightly, making his eyes crack open. Lukas gently picked Matthias up and held Emil's hand, leading him out of the bed. He took the two to his room, where they all three could easily share the bed. He tucked them in and went back to the other room to put Patrick into the bed.

When he got back in the room though, Patrick was sitting up simply staring at him. Tears rolling down his pale face. Lukas blinked and slowly knelt down beside the child who wiped his face furiously and wept. Lukas was quiet, not exactly knowing what was wrong with him. Maybe he should get Alfred? No, by the lack of noise downstairs the American was probably already asleep and so was the baby. He couldn't go waking them again.

"What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly placing a hand on the child's shoulder.

"I…" Patrick began but slowly was overcome by his tears. Lukas pulled him close.

"Should I go get Alfred?"

"N-no!" he said quickly, gulping and automatically calming down. "So-sorry no… no… I-I'm just sad…"

"Why?" Lukas asked, slowly standing and helping thew boy up aswell. He took him over to the bed.

"Because… I just… I just am…" Lukas sighed and layed him down.

"Well… everything will be ok. Promise, say do you have anything you want for breakfast tomorrow? I won't be going to work until later… I could make it for you."

"Uh… Goody?"

"What?"

"Goody… it's… its really good…"

"Really, how do you make it?"

"I-I don't know… meh mom used to make it on St. Johns eve… fur me and meh brothers… I-I think yah boil… bread and milk…" Patrick got quieter and quieter the more he spoke, Lukas simply gently petted his hair until he calmed down.

"I'll see what I can do…" he smiled and covered the boy up before leaving the room.

Lukas knew he shouldn't really become attached to the children Alfred took care of, but he would be damned if he let them feel alone. He had work to do, work that involved finding out what the hell goody was.

* * *

Lukas grabbed his own hair and grumbled unhappily to himself. He couldn't find one recipe, not one thing that even remotely told him what the HELL goody was. How was he supposed to make something he didn't know how to make! Gosh he was going to have to tell Patrick that he failed! Lukas grumbled and laid his head down on the dining room table, then looked down at Matthias and Allistor who were looking at him.

"Waz wrong?" Allistor yawned and stretched. Matthias rubbed his eyes and Lukas fixed his school uniform for him. He'd done a decent job putting it on though.

"I just cannot find a recipe for something your big brother wanted me to make…" He sighed to Allistor.

"Waz it goody?" Allistor questioned before rubbing his face awake, "I know bout goody. Uhm," he turned and opened his book bag and pulling out a piece of paper and giving it to Lukas, "Tim's aunty is a good cook… she has a computer thingy… with… recipe's… Tim goes to our school so…"

"Yah sh-she should be wake right now too!" Matthias smiled and clapped his hands together happily, as if he wasn't sleepy in the first place at all. Allistor side glanced at him, astonished with his sudden alertness at 6am. Not even Emil was up yet.

"Oh…" Lukas took the card, "where did you get this Allistor?"

"Tim's Auntie gave dem out on career day… Waz you not listening?" he looked at Lukas blankly, and Lukas looked back at him the same way. They were silent for a moment before Lukas turned back to his laptop and typed in the web address. He sent a message to her, or, Laura as she is named…

Lukas stood up, not expecting the woman to answer back right away, it was pretty early in the morning. He lead the two children to the restroom and had them brush their teeth and so forth, making sure thye were both quiet as to not wake Alfred up. Of course this didn't stop Matthias from squealing when Allistor poked him in a ticklish spot. Seamus instantly woke up and began wailing, in which Alfred followed by flying up off of the couch and gracefully falling onto his face.

Lukas turned away from the scene, keeping a completely straight face at the heard the man whining in subtle pain. Seamus began giggling wildly though and Allistor snorted loudly and laughed. Matthias was really worried at first but also began laughing after a minute or two. Lukas motioned for them to continue brushing their teeth and went over to Alfred. He helped the American up and sighed as a response to his thank you.

"Sorry for waking you…" Lukas said silently.

"Nah it's ok. I have work anyways… Uhm… yeah do you have a baby sitter?"

"No…"

"Oh…" They were both quiet for a while, "We can't leave them here alone. Things will surely become broken…"

"There's a daycare area at the new office building I'm currently working in. I should be able to bring them for now. I don't like bringing children to work though so hopefully this won't be happening again. Especially when one needs to be in school."

"It won't! I only work during the week on Wednesdays, and then on weekends, when you don't work-"

"Unless I'm doing overtime."

"But that doesn't matter currently, right now what matters is that I'm paying you and keeping your house clean." He handed Lukas a 20 dollar bill, Lukas looked at it then to Alfred. He was about to open his mouth again but Alfred beat him to it, "Just let me pay you back ok? When I get to the actual hospitals I will totally be making so much more money, and it won't be long until I'm a resident actually. Thanks to you I'm back where I was already and it'll only be a month or two until I'm in there working. By then I'll have good income and will pay for a baby sitter and rent from you. I have a plan ok? After I get enough money I'll get my own house and uhm continue paying you back ok?"

Lukas stood there for a while blinking, he should tell Alfred to slow down a little bit because he was talking way to fast. Yes Lukas was grateful, he now had twenty dollars in cash he could put in his wallet with the other moneys; because honestly he didn't need Alfred to pay rent to him. The man had pride though, he wouldn't make him feel helpless. Instead of putting it in his wallet though he'd put it in a jar that he could give back to Alfred when he was done.

"Patrick goes back to school next week… thank you…" Alfred scratched the back of his head.

"You're welcome… Get ready for work…" He patted Alfred's shoulder before turning around and heading back into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

Lukas looked back at the computer and was surprised to see he'd gotten a reply from Laura. He opened the message and read it carefully…

_Goody? Oh goody! Yes I know what that is. It's a bread pudding from Ireland that they usually eat on St. Johns eve, though it's not made so often anymore. I made it once in school and it was just something really simple and easy to create. Some people don't think of making it because they just think its soggy bread, but it is honestly very nice. _

_First make sure you have milk, sugar, bread, and a spice of choice. Usually cinnamon is preferred. You can also use whip cream on the top._

_Put the spice and milk in a sauce pan and allow it to boil. Then mix that up and put the bread in the mixture. You can break the bread into strips, or chunks, maybe you just want to leave it in a square it's up to you. The amount of bread really depends on how many people you're making it for. _

_Allow the bread to soak up the sauce and become limp, then remove it from the pan and let it cool down. When it becomes cool drizzle some sauce from the pan over it, and add whip cream! Of course you don't have to though. _

_Also remember goody is more of a dessert dish, why in god's name would someone be asking to make it this early in the morning? Unless you're not in America and its actually afternoon where you are, in that case I understand._

Lukas smiled at the message, before typing one in return about how it was just to make someone feel better. He then turned to the stove and began cooking, sipping his coffee every once in a while, and turning the strips of bread he'd placed in the pan. When he'd made enough for everyone he allowed it to cool, and dressed it with the sauce and some whip cream as well before heading upstairs to check on the other children Alfred had taken to waking up. Patrick yawned while he brushed his teeth and Dylan copied the older boy. Arthur fought Alfred, trying to get the tooth brush away from his mouth and whining.

"Common Artie, you know what they say! The English have bad teeth! You have to prove them wrong…, and you only have a few teeth anyways!" Alfred pouted when Arthur covered his face with his tiny hands, "tell you what, I'll go find a unicorn for you if you can brush your teeth!" The small boy's eyes suddenly lit up and Allistor climbed on Alfred's leg after hearing the comment as well.

"BUT I WANT A UNICORN TOO!" Allistor whined, staring at Alfred unhappily. It was like he'd flash stepped into the bathroom when he heard 'unicorn' come out of Alfred's mouth.

"I'll see what I can do…" Alfred said nervously. Lukas smiled, then watched as Patrick called Allistor and Arthur wussies and hopped out of the bathroom. He saw Lukas and his smirk became a nervous smile.

"Good mo'ning Mr. Lukas…" he said quietly.

"I made you goody…" Lukas said, holding out his hand to the child. Patrick hesitantly accepted and went down the stairs with him.

"Thank you," he smiled widely at him as he entered the dining room. Patrick went over and sat at the table with Matthias. Lukas watched as the others came in, and helped Emil with his own school uniform when he walked in. Mornings were a little more hectic now.

Lukas was happy he hadn't ONLY made goody, because it was obvious the 'Kirkland' children were all starving for a good breakfast. Lukas wished he'd made a nice breakfast earlier during their stay here. They must not have gotten a nice breakfast like this in a while, usually he wouldn't be making more sausage and eggs after eating his own. It just seemed like these children were bottomless pits.

By the time everyone was done eating it was time to leave. Lukas dropped Emil off at school and watched as he met up with his Asian friend, then enter the school building. He then drove to Matthias' school and also dropped off Allistor and Matthias. They both happily ran inside.

* * *

"Here's your office, sir." Ms. Arlovskaya said motioning him and the children with him into a room.

"You can just call me Lukas…" he said patting Patricks head as he went over to some books on a book shelf.

"Ah, well you can just call me Natalia then. First name basis, hm?" she smirked and chuckled darkly. Lukas smiled back and just shook his head.

"Funny… uhm, I didn't realize the children would actually be staying in the office with me…"

"I find when you work on a parenting magazine, having children around you can be inspiring. A food cart will come around at lunch hours if you wish to stay, or you can go out to a restaurant of some sort. The food here is good, and children eat for free."

"Oh, that sounds nice. I will probably stay though." Lukas nodded to her as she left.

Once she was gone he went over to a playpen and placed pillows and blankets in the item, before putting a sleeping Seamus in it. He turned around to Arthur and Dylan who were sitting quietly moving some blocks around on the floor that they'd found. None of the children were being very talkative, other than a few babbling noises Arthur made in which Dylan would look at him and shush him.

Patrick sat on the floor in front of the desk reading a book while softly speaking the words as he read. It was like little whispers. Did he not know how to read silently? Lukas looked at the book to see it was Shakespeare's Hamlet. He sighed before going to the desk and setting up his laptop and getting to work on his articles and somehow fitting in Alfred's interview…

* * *

As soon as Lukas arrived at the school to pick up Matthias he got out of the car immediately, after telling Patrick to stay there with his brothers of course. He ran over to the playground where two children were fighting, one of them was Matthias. The other was Tim, and Lukas was sure he saw Laura running over very quickly as well. The teachers were trying to pull Matthias and Tim apart but the boys simply did not strip themselves from one another.

Lukas ran over and also tried pulling the two apart but it was apparent they were both not going to let go. This didn't stop him from trying though, so he continued trying to pry them apart. Soon Laura also stepped in to help him and the teachers. Eventually they all managed to break them apart.

"NO HE'S MAI WIFE!" Matthias yelled swinging his arms in Tim's direction.

"NU HE IS MINE!" Tim screamed back violently.

"HE DIDN'T MARRY YOU!"

"SO?!"

"QUIET!" yelled another voice, Lukas looked over to see Allistor standing there, big fat tears rolling down his face. He stomped his foot and wiped his face with his hands, "St-stop fighting I dun like it…" and with that he ran over to Lukas and buried his face in his shirt. He cried loudly and Lukas looked over to the teacher who was holding a guilty Matthias and then to the teacher holding an equally guilty Tim.

Lukas gently petted Allistor's red hair and picked him up. He was obviously very stressed with this situation, and that wasn't good for him according to Alfred. Allistor cried and wrapped his arms around his neck, Lukas just rubbed his back and went over to Laura who was looking overly worried.

"Hey… ma'am may I speak with you?" She looked over and then looked down before nodding, "We need to fix this predicament. I believe I know how though…"

"H-how?"

"Well. It's obvious Allistor here is friends with both Matthias and your Tim. I think maybe he can do something about it… Allistor? What do you think?"

"…I… I won't be der friends til they be friends?"

"Sounds good enough for me." Laura said, Lukas nodded before placing Allistor down.

"Your brothers are in the car ok? Go sit and wait for me."

"Ok Lukas…" Allistor wiped his face some more before running off to the car.

Lukas and Laura walked over to the teachers holding the two other boys. They said their apologies and quickly left with the children to patch them up at home…

* * *

"Yeah apparently Matthias and Allistor got married today… and that's what brought on the fight." Alfred heard Lukas say as he entered the house. He blinked and looked over to the couch where Patrick sat watching TV with Emil and three other children.

Alfred blinked and turned the corner into the kitchen after placing his stuff down. Allistor sat at the table quietly numming on a cookie, looking as if he'd been interrogated. The kid looked up and smiled at him, looking as if it'd made his day to finally see Alfred home.

"Is Allistor in trouble?" he asked narrowing his eyes a bit at Allistor. The child immediately looked devastated again.

"Hold on Laura," Lukas pulled the phone away from his ear, "no Matthias and one of his other friends got in a fight today. He's just stressed, I'm on the phone with the other's parent currently." Alfred nodded and he brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Hey buddy," he sat down beside the child, who automatically hugged him, "you'll be ok lil' man. Just gotta do what you gotta do. So you got married today huh?" Alfred smiled, amused.

"Imma get diversed though. Only if tings don't straighten up! And Tim crashed my wedding!" Allistor whined.

Lukas smiled and shook his head and Alfred chuckled a bit…

* * *

**Did you enjoy?**

**PLEASE VOTE and review!**

**If you saw something wrong please tell me!**

**Who are the other three boys sitting on the couch? OOoooooooooooooooooo you'll find out later**


End file.
